Renaya
Renaya was a Triton Bard, a member of the Gunners, and a founding member of the Misfits. Background Fenthaza revealed Renaya to be the Princess of Atlantis. In Game Prologue Renaya was first encountered off the shores of Velen, she sang a song as the Voyager sank, as the crew were being massacred by Shadows. She was found by Meme and Cece, but was taken by the tides. She awoke on the shores of Cragfist and was taken in by the natives. Chapter 1 She aided the Misfits in their journey to the High Tops to defeat the Red Rough Gang. During the encounter with a hooded woman, she was cursed to a dream like world, in her dream, she was performing in front of a large audience. However, the curse did not affect her, and she was able to snap out of it and save the rest of the party from their dreams. She would later attempt to cast Suggestion on Akiva, a Tabaxi trader, whom she wanted a free bag of holding from. He snapped out of it and ran off. During her first visit in Belkarth, Renaya and Thia went brothel hunting. She found The Mistress and asked to perform there. She charmed the actual Mistress, and spent the night with her, losing her virginity and earning a coin purse of 100g. She left a note saying to hit her up again whenever. Before the Battle for Tyragarde began, Torven parleyed with the Coalthorn family and the Misfits to negotiate a deal. Trading the Divination Crystal for a large crate which unbeknownst to the Misfits, carried Brann, Sizzle, and Ella. When they refused to surrender, he sliced the throat of Ella, to which Renaya responded with a shatter spell. In the process of incapacitating Brann and Sizzle, the spell also destroyed the boat which sunk their bodies. Luckily, the party saved them both just in time. Chapter 2 Renaya traveled with Meme and Cece northward during the time skip, performing along the way. She met a brewmaster, a dwarf named Ralvina, she was apart of the Gramdrum family brewery in the High Tops. For weeks, Ralvina taught Renaya the basics of brewing and sold her a kit to make her own. After the Misfits reunited and began working for the Blood Hunters, she started casual romantic relations with one of their members, Moira. In Naz'Agal, the party was captured and enslaved by a Yuanti tribe. The Nightmare Speaker, Fenthaza approached Renaya, whom recognized her to be the Princess of the kingdom of Atlantis. During her visit to Dragshallow, Renaya had 300 gold pieces stolen from her bag of holding. During the War of Thorns, Renaya accompanied the party to infiltrate Itramos Isle. Their first strike point in reclaiming the isle was a stronghold just east of Keyr village. They snuck their way through the sewer systems and caught the war band of gnolls by surprise. Their leader, Captain Flind was the final boss of the stronghold. During the fight, Flind confused Sizzle into attacking Renaya in ape form. The ape pummeled her into the ground, and after another blow on the already unconscious Triton, she was crushed to death. Her body was later pulled to the ocean tide's against the setting sun. A large school of fish gently brought her corpse below the seas to the lost city of Atlantis. Notable Items * Triton Shell Flute * Wand of Blasting (Loaned to by Sizzle) * Gloves of Missile Snaring (Looted from a corpse in the cistern underneath Sendra's tower.) * Stone of Sending (Picked up from an unnamed Kobold leader's corpse in Naz'Agal) Trivia * Renaya's backstory and character is inspired by the Little Mermaid. * She was the first true PC death.